Viridian
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: [AU Mágico] Astoria es una chica inglesa de 16 años. Su vida es muy común, hasta el día que se topa con cierto grupo de chicos y descubre que hay un mundo mágico que existe dentro del mundo que ella conoce. Así, sus problemas ahora tienen cara de magos tenebrosos, inquisidores y estar enamorada de lo que lo que llaman un "Sangre Pura." ¿Qué puede hacer ella al respecto?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Desde el vamos, quiero aclarar que este es un AU (Alternative Universe) mágico. Intentaré mantener la personalidad canon de los personajes lo mejor posible, pero al estar en un universo con otras reglas y con otro argumento, es posible que una que otra cosita cambie. En todo caso, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**El titulo, Viridián, es una tonalidad del verde y no es más que una alusión al color de Slytherin con una palabrita novedosa. **

**Ojala que el prologo sea lo suficientemente claro para asentar el terreno de por donde irán las cosas. En todo caso, si tenéis dudas, las iré aclarando a lo largo de la historia, ya sea de forma directa o, como es idóneo, a través de la narrativa. **

**¡De ante mano, gracias por leer!**

* * *

_**Viridian**_

**Prologo**

En la antigüedad, la especie humana propició tanta destrucción que rozó el limite de la extinción, poniendo en peligro a todo ser vivo a su alrededor. Durante ese periodo, una nueva especie dominante surgió, con más poder que la anterior. La sabia naturaleza decidió que ellos serían los verdugos de los humanos y crearían una nueva era que trajera consigo paz al planeta entero. Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos ancestrales, la nueva especie no fue capaz de acabar con la humanidad. Por el contrario, los tomó bajo su protección y les guió por el mejor camino.

Entonces, aquellos nuevos seres de increíble fuerza, sabiduría y poderes fuera de lo normal, fueron llamados magos y brujas. Su apariencia era igual que la de los humanos, con la diferencia de que eran inmune a las enfermedades y envejecían con mayor lentitud, por lo que su vida era cuatro veces más larga. La humanidad les temía tanto como les respetaba, pero convivían juntos, ayudándose mutuamente. Al menos así fue hasta que los hombres, volviendo a ceder a la sed de poder, hicieron cosas atroces en contra de sus protectores, acusándolos incluso de tener pactos con el diablo.

Fue en aquellos años cuando la división se formó. Por el lado de los humanos se creó una asociación de inquisidores, mientras que los magos formaron una organización para protegerse entre ellos. Hubieron varias guerras, pero poco a poco, ambas especies pusieron distancia los unos de los otros. Así pues, la sociedad mágica decidió vivir en su propio mundo, exiliando silenciosamente al ser humano y haciéndole creer falsamente que ellos eran los que dominaban la tierra.

De esa forma, mientras los hombres formaban sus imperios y gobiernos, los magos dictaminaron tener un concejo que fuese conformado por los más capaces de su especie y un miembro de cada otra especie mágica, como los duendes, los vampiros, los centauros, las banshees y demás. Ese concejo fue nombrado como la Corte de Wizengamot, la cual se encargaría de crear y propiciar leyes que beneficiaran al mundo mágico.

Los años trascurrieron y desde las sombras, aquellos seres continuaron con su noble misión de preservar la armonía lo mejor posible. No obstante, como nada es perfecto en esta vida, el sistema que había estado funcionando tan bien durante siglos, comenzó a verse corrompido de diferentes formas. Un mago aprovechó esas debilidades para crear un grupo extremista llamado los Caballeros de Walpurgis, cuyo objetivo era que las criaturas mágicas gobernasen por encima de los humanos. No solo magos y brujas se unieron a la causa, sino que otras tantas criaturas consideraron que ya era hora de una nueva era.

Para mal fortuna de aquel mago, que se hizo llamar Voldemort, los Sangre Pura de su especie intervinieron. Veintiocho nobles familias cuyo linaje inmaculado les dotaba de un poder tan grande que con solo desearlo podían reducir el mundo a escombros, encerraron a Voldemort en una celda que estaba más allá del tiempo y el espacio, condenando sus actos con una eterna vida de soledad. Mientras que el mundo mágico, temeroso de sus lideres, volvió a acatar las reglas de antaño y el curso siguió sin que los humanos sospecharan nada.

Así llegamos a los años de 1980's, a una mansión en Inglaterra, donde dos pequeñas niñas jugaban, ignorando que a unos metros de distancia estaba la entrada a la caverna donde el mago tenebroso había sido encerrado.

—Ya perdiste de nuevo la pelota, ¡le diré a mamá! —amenazó una de ellas.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! Iré por ella —rogó, temerosa de que la fuesen a castigar por perder los juguetes de nuevo.

—Está bien, aquí te espero —dijo la otra niña, cruzándose de brazos de forma muy altanera.

La menor hizo una mueca y luego suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se alejó con pasos rápidos y para nada cautelosos, entrando temerariamente a la caverna subterránea que se escondía detrás de varios arbustos. La pelota estaba en la entrada, tan solo bastaba con estirar los brazos y tomarla. Demasiado fácil para que algo saliera mal, y aún así, pasó lo que no tenía que pasar. La pequeña se fue de bruces hacia adentro de la caverna. Cayó como un gato, de rodillas y amortiguando el impacto con sus manos, pero eso no evitó que se lastimara.

—¡No! —se escuchó el grito de la otra al verla caer—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada, con forme se acercaba.

—Estoy bien —refunfuñó la niña, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo como si nada.

La más pequeña tomó la pelota y la lanzó fuera, para luego salir con algo de ayuda de la otra. Luego de eso, las niñas volvieron a casa a curar las heridas de la más pequeña, ignorando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre habían sido derramadas sobre las piedras de la caverna. Ésto último no tendría nada de malo, de no ser por un detalle: La sangre comenzaba a brillar y la mancha se extendía, formando un charco color carmín.

Entonces se escuchó una risa muy profunda, tenebrosa y maléfica. Enseguida, una manos salieron de aquel charco de sangre, agarrándose de los bordes, y un hombre emergió, como quien sale de un pozo. Sus rasgos, aunque humanos, tenía más parecido con los de una serpiente.

Con el viento se escuchó el antiguo hechizo que lo había encerrado ahí:_ "El sello durará por la eternidad y ningún mago, bruja, humano o ser mágico podrá deshacer la maldición. Nosotros, los veintiocho sagrados, nos aseguraremos de que así sea."_

Voldemort comenzó a reír. Esos malditos sangre pura serían los primeros en sufrir por lo que le habían hecho. Claro, primero tenía que recuperar su poder, ya que tantos años de encierro lo habían debilitado.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Antes que nada quiero decir que ¡agradezco mil vuestro apoyo! y al mismo tiempo me da cosita decepcionarles y no cumplir las expectativas, pero vamos, aquí está por fin el primer capi de esta locura que espero os guste.**

**¡Disfruten y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

_**Viridian**_

**Capitulo 1: ****Una cita desastrosa**

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon su rostro sin clemencia, causando incomodidad. El despertador aún no sonaba, así que la joven de cabello castaño se giró sobre su cama y se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas.

—¡Tory! ¡Asty! ¡Pulga! ¡Astoria! —la llamaron por diferentes nombres, pero no contestó. Se hizo la dormida, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Diantres, Daphne! ¿Como consigues hacer tanto escándalo? —refunfuñó desde su posición.

—Es porque no te levantas a tiempo —insistió la rubia, tirando de las sabanas, obligando a su hermana a que reaccionara—. No me digas que has olvidado qué día es hoy —dijo, notando como la otra chica lucía más perdida que un pingüino en el desierto—. ¡Hoy saldremos en una cita con Andy y Matt! —le recordó, frunciendo el ceño y yendo directo al armario para sacarle algo de ropa.

—Recuerdame, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? —se quejó la chica de apenas dieciséis años, volviendo a acostarse en la cama. ¡Joder! Era sábado, merecía descansar un poco de la rutina diaria del colegio, las lecciones de violín y el club de gimnasia.

—Porque soy tu hermana mayor y Matt convenció a su hermano de salir conmigo con la condición de que tú salieras con él —explicó muy quitada de la pena, para luego fulminar con la mirada a su hermana menor—. ¡Astoria! —gritó al notar que la susodicha aún no salía de la cama.

—Voy, voy —masculló aún somnolienta. Menudos líos en los que era involucrada sin querer.

Dos horas después, entre tirones, gritos y chantajes, Daphne había conseguido que su hermana estuviera presentable para cuando los chicos llegaran. Mientras tanto, bajaron a desayunar.

Andy y Matt no eran dos chicos que ya conocían, desde hacía varios años de hecho. Andrew Macarty o Andy para los amigos, era el chico más guapo del curso de Daphne y su amor platónico desde la secundaria. Matthew era el hermano mayor de Andy, un tipo también muy atractivo, pero un Don Juan de primera. Ambos eran los únicos herederos de una de las más ricas familias de la nación. Las Greengrass, por supuesto, al pertenecer a la clase alta de Londres, llevaban años codeándose con ellos, pese a no haber convivido mucho. Eran chicas con una posición lo suficientemente acomodada para disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones. Sus padres eran los dueños de una corporación de electrónicos, por lo que no los solían ver demasiado, y tal vez por eso era que Daphne, en particular, le gustaba demasiado socializar y arrastraba a su hermana con ella.

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, se fueron a la sala esperar. Aunque en realidad no tuvieron que esperar mucho. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó y una chica del servició fue a responder. Un par de segundos después, los chicos hicieron su aparición frente a ellas.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó de forma galante, un tipo alto y rubio, con ojos verdes y sonrisa de portada de revista.

—Hola, chicas —a un lado de él, estaba otro chico de menor estatura, también rubio y atractivo, de ojos color café muy claro.

—Matthew, Andrew —respondió Astoria, llamándolos respectivamente por sus nombres a forma de saludo.

Daphne, por su lado, saludó nerviosamente con la mano y una sonrisa tonta. Para ella si era importante aquella cita.

—¿Nos vamos? Traje el auto —se adelantó a decir Matthew, mostrando las llaves.

—Mientras no nos mates —concedió la castaña, esbozando media sonrisa—. Yo me siento atrás y más te vale no exceder el limite de velocidad —declaró ya más sería, caminando hacia la salida sin esperar por su hermana. Entre más pronto empezaran con aquello, más pronto terminarían y podría volver a la comodidad de su habitación a dormir todo lo que no había dormido durante la semana.

La actitud de Astoria irritó un poco a la rubia, pero no se iba a amargar por eso cuando estaba teniendo una cita con Andrew. Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron ir al centro comercial, no habían planeado mucho su encuentro realmente.

Tras unos quince minutos de viaje, llegaron por fin a su destino. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del enorme edificio, se dividieron en parejas y decidieron tomar diferentes rumbos, con la promesa de reunirse en los puestos de comida cuando hubiesen pasado dos horas. Astoria y Matt no tuvieron ningún problema con ello, especialmente la chica que solo estaba ahí para que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de ligar con el chico que le gustaba. Con eso en mente, ella y Matt comenzaron a pasear en silencio, viendo a través de las vitrinas, hasta que el chico decidió entrar a un local donde vendía video juegos.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas —comentó Astoria, admirando los títulos de los juegos sin mucho interés.

—No sabes muchas de mí, y no te haría daño que intentaras conocerme un poco —replicó tranquilamente el rubio.

Astoria le miró con una ceja enarcada. Matthew Allen Macarty, tenía diecinueve años y repetía su último año de preparatoria por alguna razón que nadie sabía. Era un tipo arrogante y presumido, que tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él. Hijo primogénito de una familia que tenía muchos negocios, tanto en el Reino Unido, como en otras partes del mundo, estaba podrido en dinero. Resultaba muy fácil catalogarlo como el niño bueno para nada que solo asistía a la escuela para socializar e inflar su ego en lugar de estudiar, pues ya tenía un futuro asegurado. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber de él para detestarlo?

—Dudo mucho descubrir algo interesante —contestó de forma seca, tomando un juego y pretendiendo que leía la descripción.

—Esa es la actitud, tan entusiasta —ironizó el chico, riendo un poco entre dientes.

Ella volteó a verlo de mala manera al escucharlo. No es que fuera una amargada, era solo que los chicos como Matthew no le llamaban la atención ni como amigos. De hecho, en general, prefería evitar a las personas que parecían tomarse la vida a la ligera y actuar como si todo fuese una gran broma.

—¡Oh! Disculpa si mi actitud te molesta —le respondió con el mismo tono que había utilizado él—. Todo mundo sabe como soy, no sé ni porque le pusiste una condición tan tonta a mi hermana, cuando bien podías ahorrarte el mal rato —añadió sería y con reproche.

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta.

—Justamente porque te he estado observando, pensé que sería buena idea —dijo él finalmente, suavizando su expresión—. Pese a que siempre hemos estado en cursos diferentes, siempre he notado que en el colegio te la pasas estudiando, metida en los libros y las actividades extra escolares. Hasta donde tengo memoria, desde primaria has pertenecido al club de música y gimnasia, por lo que dedicas tu tiempo libre a practicar y yo me pregunto, ¿a que hora te diviertes? ¿Cuando descansas?

Aquellas palabras dejaron muda a Astoria. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Matt pensaba así. Además, viendo su vida desde aquella perspectiva, sonaba como si fuese una adicta al trabajo, como sus padres. Tal vez, ella, a diferencia de Daphne, prefería imitar a sus progenitores, ocupándose lo más posible para no tener tiempo de pensar en lo sola que se encontraba.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo —declaró, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible. Colocó de vuelta el juego en el estante y desvió la mirada hacia un poster de Final Fantasy—. Pero gracias por preocuparte —agregó con un tono muy bajo y suave.

—¿Eso significa que ésto es oficialmente una cita? —le molestó un poco, sonriendo y tomando por fin el último disco de la más resiente entrega de una famosa franquicia de videojuegos.

—En tus sueños —bufó Astoria, rodando los ojos y caminando de largo hacia la entrada, dejando a Matt en la caja registradora.

—Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho, este nuevo RPG se acabó muy pronto, es el último que nos queda —decía el viejo dependiente de la tienda, que posiblemente no sabía demasiado de lo que hablaba, pero intentaba ser amistoso con los jóvenes clientes.

—Si, gracias —respondió el chico, pagando con una tarjeta de débito.

—Te espero afuera —avisó la joven, saliendo de tienda sin voltear atrás.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del local, mirando al rededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante y lo encontró. Un grupo de chicos caminaba en su dirección y si bien no tenían nada de extraordinario, su presencia se imponía. Eran tres chicos, uno moreno con traje gris claro y lentes de sol, otros dos más corpulentos que lo flanqueaba y que bien podían ser confundidos con guarda espaldas.

—¿Serán actores extranjeros? —preguntó alguien.

—Tal vez son modelos —comentó una chica.

—Los tres son muy lindos —dijeron un grupito de amigas.

—El de la izquierda parece un osito —chilló otra niñata, de esas que destacaban por intentar lucir mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Más comentarios tontos de las niñas y adolescentes no se hicieron esperar. Astoria puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. ¡Genial, solo eso le faltaba! Odiaba tanto cuando situaciones así se presentaban. Siendo la clase de chica que había llegado a estar en parecencia de actores y músicos famosos, podía decir que tenía razones más que suficientes para detestar profundamente a ese tipo de chicas.

—Blaise, si Draco se entera de que venimos aquí... —murmuró uno de los chicos corpulentos, dirigiéndose al de tez morena.

—Tranquilo, Vincent, es solo de entrada por salida —contestó sonriendo—. Además ustedes también quieren ese juego, ¿no? De lo contrario no me hubieran acompañado —argumentó a su favor.

El grupo siguió su camino, acercándose más hacia donde estaba ella parada. La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese momento, pero antes de que su cabeza pudiera procesar la información, todo lo malo que podía pasar, pasó. Matthew caminó hacia ella, después de pagar. El trío de chico apuestos pasó a su lado, rumbo al local de videojuegos. Entonces, una alarma sonó y un hombre salió corriendo de una de las tienda. Se escuchó a alguien gritar y luego, Astoria observó como el tipo sacaba una pistola y se abalanzaba sobre su compañero, tomándolo a la fuerza.

—¡Matthew! —gritó alarmada.

—¡Nadie se mueva! —advirtió el ladrón, que mantenía el arma apuntado fijamente a la cabeza del rubio, mientras en su otra mano llevaba el botín.

Los guardias de seguridad no tardaron en aparecer, pero no podían hacer demasiado con un tipo más armado que ellos y que encima tenía un rehén.

—Por favor, sea razonable —pidió uno de los guardias, intentando acercarse lo suficiente para desarmar al hombre.

—¡Un paso más y lo mato! —advirtió el ladrón, retrocediendo lentamente hacia un local de dulces, arrastrando consigo a Matt.

Astoria estaba demasiado impresionada que le tomó varios minutos pensar con claridad. Cuando reaccionó, sacó desesperadamente su celular. Necesitaba avisarle a alguien y pedir ayuda.

—¡Alguien llame a la policía! —gritó una señora mayor, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se habían quedado heladas ante el acontecimiento. Lamentablemente, también alertó al ladrón, quien de inmediato miró a Astoria de mala forma. La chica estaba llamando a su hermana, pero el hombre no lo interpreto así.

—¡Tú! —la apuntó con el arma—. ¡Tira ese celular al suelo o tu noviesito se muere! —amenazó, presionando con fuerza innecesaria el cañón de la pistola contra la mejilla de Matthew.

—Yo-yo... —la castaña estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de desmentir semejante barbaridad. Balbuceó y terminó dejando caer el aparato al suelo, pateándolo ligeramente hacia el hombre, por si las dudas.

—Muy bien —dijo con algo más de confidencia el ladrón—. ¡Ahora entren a la tienda! ¡Tú, tú, tú y tú también! —exigió, apuntando a Astoria y al grupo de chicos que se había quedado observando a pocos metros.

Ante la mirada preocupada de los guardias de seguridad, los jóvenes siguieron la orden, volviéndose así rehenes de aquel loco. El dependiente de la tienda de dulces, se había quedado paralizado, tanto que ni intervino cuando el asaltante bajó la puerta y las ventanas, encerrándolos a todos.

—Ahora si estamos jodidos —susurró el chico llamado Vincent, suspirando con fastidio.

—¡Oh, vamos! Va a ser entretenido. Esto no es algo que pase todos los días —comentó de forma muy despreocupada el que se llamaba Blaise.

Astoria frunció el ceño al escucharlos. ¿Qué clase de idiota se tenía que ser para actuar así? ¡Los podían matar! Y esos tipos actuaban como si estuvieran viendo a un mimo en el parque.

—Tú, la chica, toma la cinta para hacer moños y atale las manos a todos —ordenó el hombre, lanzando a Matt al suelo, para luego apuntarles con el arma.

—Estoy bien, haz lo que te pide —susurró el chico, quien había quedado de rodillas a un lado de ella e intentaba sonreír un poco pese a la situación.

Astoria entendió que Matthew intentaba darle ánimos. Solo por eso asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

—¿No cree que hubiera sido mejor huir, en lugar de encerrarse aquí? —preguntó el joven corpulento cuyo nombre no había sido mencionado.

La chica comenzó por atar las manos del dependiente, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que una persona tuviera deseos suicidas, porque eso era claro que aquellos tipos se querían morir, de lo contrario no se explicaba porque les importaba tan poco estar a la merced de un tipo armado. ¡Sentido común, por favor!

—¡Nunca me hubiera dejado salir de igual forma! —contestó el asaltante.

—Y aunque lo hubieran dejado salir, robó joyas, Gregory. Los diamantes, las esmeraldas y los rubíes están marcados, todo mundo lo sabe. No hubiera podido vender nada aunque quisiera —comentó tranquilamente el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, como quien tiene una conversación amistosa a la hora del té.

—¡Callate! —advirtió el ladrón, apuntándole de forma temblorosa—. ¡Lo tengo todo bajo control y fríamente calculado! Por eso estamos aquí. Los cambiaré a ustedes y a las joyas por dinero que no esté marcado —confesó.

Mientras hablaban, Astoria terminó de atarles las manos a todos, incluyendo a Matt. Luego, volteó a ver al hombre y le extendió la cinta, como esperando que ahora él le atara las manos a ella.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó ella, casi inocentemente.

El asaltante, quien tomó la cinta y la guardó en su bolsillo, se quedó mirando a Astoria por varios segundos.

—Por el dinero —contestó de forma obvia.

—Ella lo que pregunta es para qué quiere el dinero —aclaró Blaise, con cierto tono burlón, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de hombre.

—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Y estoy hablando con ella! —respondió con un gruñido.

La joven se extrañó un poco, más porque no la habían atado como esperaba. Parecía como si le estuviera dando una trato especial por alguna razón. Guardó silencio por varios segundos, observando y analizando la situación. El tipo, aunque tosco, lucía ojeroso y demacrado, pero no olía a nada extraño como para decir que se trataba de un vicioso o algo parecido. ¿Podría tratarse de algún enfermo terminal? Eso explicaría el por qué no le importaba correr aquel riesgo.

—Señor asaltante —llamó la chica al no saber como dirigirse a él.

—Mi nombre es Mark —aclaró el hombre.

—¿Cree que es prudente andarnos diciendo su nombre? ¿O es un nombre falso? —habló nuevamente aquel chico que no conocía el significado de guardar silencio, ni siquiera porque su vida dependía de ello.

—Señor Mark —insistió en hablarle, con la intención de distraerlo y evitar que le diera importancia a los comentarios del moreno—. ¿Podría explicarme para que quiere el dinero? —planeó hacerle platica, como había visto en algunos programas de policía donde se llevaba a acabo una negociación.

Obviamente, ella no estaba capacitada para algo de aquella magnitud, pero al menos compraría algo de tiempo para que el hombre se entretuviera, sin hacer ninguna barbarie, en lo que llegaba la policía. De reojo, observó como Blaise rodaba los ojos.

—Para vivir —respondió el asaltante, serio. Astoria espero en silencio, dándole toda su atención, en espera de que dijera algo más—. Hace un par de meses que perdí mi trabajo y no logro conseguir nada. Las empresas prefieren gente joven para hacer el trabajo físico y yo no sé hacer nada más —rió con amargura—. Necesito pagar las deudas, llevar comida a la mesa y no sé qué más hacer —confesó, con una risa muy amarga.

—Entiendo, lo hace por su familia —corroboró Astoria, utilizando el tono más suave de voz que pudo.

El señor Mark inspiraba lastima si uno lo pensaba bien, pero verlo reír como desquiciado y con una pistola en la mano, no ayudaba para nada.

—Tengo tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño —siguió contando él, tranquilizándose—. La niña más grande es como tú... —dijo y se acercó un poco a ella.

Astoria no retrocedió, ni demostró temor, pero Matthew no permaneció calmado ante lo que él consideró como una amenaza. Fue cuestión de segundos y precisión. El rubio tomó un frasco de caramelos y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra la cabeza del hombre. El cristal se rompió, los dulces rodaron por el suelo y el asaltante se desplomó sobre ellos, inconsciente.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó la chica, dando unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión del suceso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt, algo agitado por la adrenalina del momento.

—Menudo golpe —comentó Blaise con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de reproche que pronto se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando la pareja vio como se quitaba fácilmente los amarres.

—¿Por qué algo me dice que interiormente estás decepcionado de que no hubiese ocurrido algo mayor? —dijo Astoria con un ácido tono irónico.

Vincent y Gregory rieron de forma ahogada, mientras que el moreno solo se encogió de hombros. La chica rodó los ojos.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien? —Matt se dirigió ahora hacia el dependiente, quien estaba aún paralizado por el miedo, pálido y temblando.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que despierte —señaló la Astoria, desatando las manos de su compañero y luego las del dependiente.

Así, ignorando la actitud de aquel trío de idiotas, abrieron el local y salieron de ahí, ante la curiosa mirada de varias personas, incluyendo a los policías. Matt explicó a los oficiales que el asaltante se encontraba inconsciente y lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, Astoria intentó intervenir un poco, diciendo cosas buenas a favor del hombre, por compasión. Ambos jóvenes le hablaban al mismo oficial casi al mismo tiempo y el pobre apenas podía tomar nota.

El trío de chicos también estaba siendo interrogados, aunque por lo que se podía ver, parecía que los que interrogadores eran ellos. O al menos así fue hasta que en medio de toda aquella conmoción, la cual ya estaba siendo cubierta por los medios de comunicación, algo levantó revuelo: la llegada de una pareja. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, iba un chico trajeado, alto, delgado, con lentes de sol y de cabello tan rubio que casi podía catalogarse como platino. A un lado de ese tipo andaba una chica casi de su misma estatura, de larga cabellera lacia y oscura, con vestimenta elegante y lentes enormes que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara.

—Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini —llamó el rubio, quien arrastraba de manera arrogante las vocales.

—Ya nos jodimos —susurró Blaise, chasqueando la lengua al ver a aquellos dos.

—¿Qué esperan para venir? —insistió la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en ellos, y algunas miradas curiosas también. Aquel peculiar grupo tenía una imagen demasiado buena como para pasar desapercibidos en medio de tanto alboroto.

—¿Se puede saber en que diantres estaban pensando para venir a un lugar como este? —preguntó el recién llegado, quitándose los lentes en el acto y dedicándoles una profunda mirada reprobatoria.

—Todo fue idea de Blaise, Draco —se excusó enseguida Vincent.

—Es Lord Malfoy y lo saben —corrigió la chica.

—Callate, Pansy. Si tanto te importara respetar jerarquías, debiste de haberme dicho lo de su salida mucho antes —contestó él, sin siquiera voltear a verla. La joven tan solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin perder aquel aire petulante.

—Lo siento, Draco, quería un juego y no podía esperar todo el jodido protocolo. Eso fue lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa, ¿contento? —admitió Blaise, dando un paso hacia al frente.

—Me importa un soberano pepino de quien fue la culpa —replicó Malfoy—. Saben de sobra que son mi responsabilidad mientras estamos aquí y el único afectado por su mal comportamiento voy a ser yo —les recordó.

El rubio lucía serio y tranquilo, aunque en su mirada se reflejaba lo furioso que estaba. Astoria, quien estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación, se acercó algo molesta hacia ellos, ignorando a Matt por completo.

La joven Greengrass se plantó frente al tipo que llamaban Draco y le miró directamente, descubriendo con sorpresa que tenía un color de ojos imposible. Sus iris eran grises. No el usual gris que resultaba por la supuesta cantidad de melanina que interfería con los pigmentos azules o verdes, sino un gris ceniza, tan claro y carente de color que parecía que estaba viendo pequeños trozos de cristal. De igual forma, pese a estar ligeramente impresionada, le retó.

—¿Sabes? Aunque tus amigos tengan un claro problema de tendencias suicidas, la acaban de pasar mal y no tienes porque tratarles así —declaró ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y tú quien demonios te crees para hablarle a él así? —saltó furiosamente Pansy a intervenir, interponiéndose entre ella y el rubio.

—Ella ayudó a que las cosas no pasaran a mayores durante el altercado —informó Blaise tranquilamente.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pansy y la apartó hacia un lado como si de un mueble se tratara, manteniendo su vista fija en la chica delante de él. A simple vista, Astoria lucía muy común y simplona con su tez clara, cabello color castaño y ojos del mismo color, como el 80% de la población mundial.

—¿Cual es tú nombre? —preguntó Malfoy, haciendo como si los otros dos no hubieran hablando.

—¿Importa? —inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

El joven rubio sonrió muy ligeramente y se bufó con un meneo de cabeza.

—Realmente no, es obvio que no eres quien pienso que eres —aquellas palabras fueron dichas más para si mismo que para compartir con los demás.

—¿Disculpa? —Astoria lucía un poco más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué se topaba con tanto tipos raros en un mismo día?

—¡Deja de tutear a Draco! —masculló la otra chica, sin molestarse en ocultar sus evidentes celos por aquella pequeña conversación que ella consideraba demasiado confianzuda.

—Pansy, te dije que te callaras, ¿no puedes seguir una orden tan básica? —dijo el chico, cambiando su semblante enseguida y Astoria le contempló con cierto temor. Algo, muy parecido a su instinto de supervivencia, le decía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a ese tipo.

—Eh, hermano, ya corta el rollo —se metió Blaise, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando—. Al final de cuentas aquí no pasó nada. Es mejor si nos vamos de una vez, antes de que los reporteros comiencen a acosarnos —agregó, caminado hasta estar a un lado de Draco para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

El aludido suspiró de mala gana e hizo una seña a los otros chicos.

—Andando —ordenó Malfoy, girándose sobre sus propios talones y poniéndose de nuevo los lentes para marcharse de una vez.

Astoria se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y observó como el grupo se alejaba, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No estaba segura, pero se sentía intrigada, especialmente por aquellos ojos.

En medio de su confusión, Matt se acercó a ella, seguido de su hermana y Andrew, quienes lucían muy preocupados al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, tras huir del acoso de los medios y evitar sus nombres, los jóvenes decidieron que era mejor volver a casa y dar por terminada aquella cita. Daphne y Andy quedaron para verse al día siguiente, mientras que los otros dos se despidieron con un simple _"nos vemos en el colegio."_

Pese a lo que había pasado, Astoria no era capaz de pensar en Matt y lo que éste había hecho por ella, sino que en su cabeza seguía rondando aquel tipo llamado Draco Malfoy. Pese a tener aires de ser gente importante, ella nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos, ni les había visto en ninguna otra parte. La curiosidad la mantuvo entretenida el resto del día, el cual dedicó a buscar información en Internet, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Lo único que pudo conseguir de aquellos tipos, fue el video de la noticia del asaltó, el cual salió en las noticias de la tarde. Los reporteros, de alguna forma, les habían identificado a ella, a su hermana y los Macarty, pero señalaban como desconocidos a los demás. Era tan extraño, que pese a saber que era una perdida de tiempo, quería averiguar más sobre quienes eran esos chicos.

* * *

**¿Entonces donde me van a crucificar? He dejado unas cositas que igual y les parecen fuera de lugar, pero os juro que ya tendrán su explicación en un futuro, no desesperen y mejor dejadme vuestra opinión, ¿qué os gusto? ¿qué no les gustó? ¿hacemos apuestas de lo que pasara? xD**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer y su apoyo incondicional. Recordad que estos fics son por y para vosotros. **

**¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Tened buen inicio de semana!**

**-Ophe.**

* * *

**Response to Reviewers**

**EsmeraldCullen02:**

Oins, mujer. ¿Y ahora con el primer capi, qué piensas? ^^U

Me sonroja tanto alago y lo agradezco, pero me da cosita cuando los leo y no estoy segura de si la historia es tan buena como vamos x'DU

En fin, ¡muchas gracias, linda!

**Athena-Black13:**

Espero que así haya sido, aunque solo vaya el primer capi ^^

**Florfleur:**

Awww, me alagas, pero esperemos que continúe bien y no sea como las fotos de hamburguesa de McDonalds, donde se ven acá bien monas al principio y ya cuando te la entregan, te dan una que parece que la agarraron a palos xDU


	3. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Empecemos por decir que esta historia ya no participa en nada porque la dejé colgada y lo lamento mucho. No obstante, la verdad es que si tenía y tengo todavía ganas de continuarla, así que haré lo posible. Ya saben, con que una persona me lea desde el anonimato ya lo considero ganancia, porque no tengo el derecho moral de exigir reviews cuando apenas y actualizo cada año bisiesto xD **

**¡En fin! Aquí les dejo este capi que escribí en la libreta del semestre antepasado y que apenas transcribí a la compu.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

_**Viridian**_

****Capitulo 2: El toque de queda****

El timbre del instituto sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas. Entre ellos se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, del primer curso de preparatoria. Algunos chicos se iban a sus casas, mientras que otros tantos se quedaban a realizar las actividades de sus clubes. Ella estaba en esa segunda categoría, por lo que no perdió tiempo en ir con las chicas del club de Gimnasia Artística.

—¡Astoria! ¡Por acá! —llamó Anabelle, la líder del equipo, agitando su mano apenas y la vio.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber la aludida, extrañada de que no la hubieran dejado ni siquiera llegar a los vestidores.

—Tenemos algo que hablar —confesó una chica de segundo año, también miembro del equipo, sonriente y muy relajada.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y permaneció expectante a lo que le fueran a decir.

—Pues verás... —empezó a explicar la líder, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cinco minutos después, el grito de sorpresa de Astoria retumbó en todo el gimnasio. Y no, no era el tipo de grito eufórico que se da al sacarse la lotería, si no todo lo contrario.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —preguntó dudosa, notando que sus compañeras permanecían serias.

—Contestame algo, Astoria —habló Stephanie, de tercer año—. ¿Por qué te resiste tanto a la idea de ser profesional? Practicas desde los nueve años y nunca has participado en ninguna competencia o torneo, usando como excusa el violín, pero tampoco parece que te interese ser una profesional de la música. ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? Porque no lo entiendo —expuso y suspiró con fastidio.

Instantes atrás le habían dado la noticia a Astoria de que participarían en una exhibición atlética, patrocinadas por una marca de ropa femenina que les daría uniformes y varias prendas gratis como pago. Todas las del equipo lucían emocionadas, más que nada por ser tratadas como modelos. Sin embargo, ella no había podido ocultar su espanto ante la idea.

¿Realizar piruetas y maniobras frente a la gente? Vale, no era algo tan raro. Cuando había asambleas el club solía dar un pequeño espectáculo. Mas no era lo mismo actuar en un auditorio escolar con todo el equipo a hacerlo de forma individual y con los medios de comunicación presentes. Suficiente había tenido con el incidente del asalto. Durante los últimos días la habían estado molestando una y otra vez por la noticia. No quería siquiera imaginar el acoso al que la someterían si los de su clase se enteraban que saldría de modelo de ropa deportiva.

—Astoria, no tienes que darnos una respuesta ahora —intervino la capitana, sacando una carpeta de su mochila, para luego extenderle los papeles—. Si quisieras participar, como aún eres menor de edad, tus padres tienen que firmar los permisos de la compañía —le explicó.

—Gracias —aceptó los papeles y se quedó mirando la carpeta con el bonito logo de la marca para la que modelarían sus compañeras.

—Hoy no habrá entrenamiento —agregó la joven de grado superior, a la vez que se ponía de pie—. Sólo te estábamos esperando para dar la noticia...

—Así que el resto de la tarde la puedes aprovechar en lo que más te apetezca —interrumpió otra de sus compañeras, disimulando una risa traviesa.

—¿Eh? —Astoria parpadeó con incomprensión, sintiendo como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo.

—¡Geraldine! —le reprendió Anabelle, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de reojo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Todo mundo sabe que hay algo entre tú y Matthew Macarty —dijo la chica rubia que iba en el mismo año que Astoria, pero estaba en un grupo diferente—. Quizás la razón por la cual no le interesa ser profesional en nada es porque ya tiene otros planes —agregó con algo de acidez.

—Eso, sin duda, explicaría muchas cosas —apoyó Stephanie, asintiendo energéticamente con la cabeza.

Ante el silencio de Astoria y los murmullos de los miembros del equipo, la capitana les dirigió una gélida mirada a sus dos compañeras.

—¡Suficiente! Somos un equipo y si bien no os pido que seáis las mejores amigas, debemos respetar la intimidad de las demás —declaró con seriedad y una mueca de disgusto.

—No importa —habló finalmente Astoria—. Los rumores sin sentido jamás me han molestado en lo más mínimo. Digo, una persona inteligente preferiría creer que que la tierra es plana a que uno de los Macarty se fijara en alguien que no está a su nivel —añadió con una hipócrita sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, para luego darse la media vuelta y salir del gimnasio.

Realmente no era novedad escuchar aquella clase de comentarios, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. La noticia había corrido como pólvora entre los medios de comunicación y los alumnos sin vida propia. Obviamente, a Matt no parecía importarle desmentir el asunto, no si eso significaba traer más chicas detrás de él. Mientras que a ella le daba soberanamente igual. Entre sus prioridades no estaba andar convenciendo a la mitad de la escuela de que todo eran inventos de los reporteros amarillistas.

Astoria suspiró con fastidio, caminando lentamente por los jardines del instituto. Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que algo estaba mal con ella. Pese a lo incomodo del momento, las palabras de Stephanie habían estado llenas de verdad. A ella no le interesaba demasiado el futuro y aunque intentaba visualizarse ahí, cumpliendo metas o triunfando como profesional en algo, sencillamente no podía.

"_Me pregunto por qué"_ se dijo a sí misma, mirando hacia el cielo. Tan perdida se quedó en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando un chico moreno se plantó frente a ella.

—Hola, chica muggle —le saludó el tipo trajeado y con enormes lentes de sol.

—¡Ahh! —gritó ella por el susto y la sorpresa, retrocediendo unos pasos. Luego, miró de arriba a abajo al chico, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba—. Eres el sujeto con instintos suicidas —declaró sin ninguna consideración, finalmente, él la había llamado "muggle" primero, sea lo que fuera que aquello significaba, pero no sonaba lindo.

—¿Suicida? —repitió él, enarcando una ceja y bajando un poco sus lentes—. Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Es Blaise Zabini para tu información —declaró, con la mirada fija en ella.

—Uhm... —Astoria se perdió por unos instantes en aquellos ojos borgoña—. ¿Son pupilentes? —preguntó, ignorando lo que le acababan de decir.

Durante esos últimos días, se había estado planteando diferentes hipótesis que explicaran el color gris-imposible de ese al que habían llamado Draco Malfoy. Incluso, había estado investigando para saber quienes eran, pero sin éxito alguno. Ahora que al menos uno de esos enigmáticos chicos estaba ahí, tenía que aprovechar para el interrogatorio.

—¿Disculpa? —Blaise ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera.

—Tus ojos —aclaró ella—. ¿Usas pupilentes? Es geneticamente imposible tener las pupilas tan cristalinas y de un color así —aseguró, muy confinada en sus palabras y sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico.

El moreno volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el otro lado, parpadeó y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

—Ustedes los muggles son tan graciosos. Nos echan en cara ser raros, cuando yo podría decir lo mismo de tu insípida apariencia —contestó Zabini, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

La respuesta no complació a la aludida, quien frunció el ceño enseguida. Astoria no estaba del todo segura qué le molestaba más, si que la siguiera llamando "muggle" sin explicarle qué era eso, o que el tipo se diera aquellos aires de grandeza como si realmente fuera de una especie diferente. Con los puños apretados y las orejas rojas, Astoria estaba por decirles unas cuantas cosas al chico ese, pero alguien se adelantó a aparecer en escena.

—¿Te está molestando? —la voz profunda de Matt se escuchó a espaldas de la castaña, quien no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de él.

El chico recién llegado puso una mano sobre el hombro de Astoria, en un gesto un tanto autoritario de quien protege algo de su propiedad.

—No realmente —admitió la joven, notando que Blaise arrugaba el entrecejo con desagrado.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? Los de seguridad no le permiten la entrada a nadie que no pertenezca al colegio —quiso saber Matt, clavando la vista en el otro chico.

—Tengo mis medios —confesó Blaise, tranquilamente, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y les daba la espalda.

—Y yo los míos —siseó Matt de forma amenazante, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

El chico moreno ni siquiera se inmutó, por el contrario, comenzó a caminar y se despidió despreocupadamente con un gesto de mano.

—Nos vemos cuando no estés ocupada, pequeña Pixie —dijo a forma de despedida, sin voltear a ver a los otros.

—¿Pixie? —repitió Astoria, haciendo un pequeño puchero de disconformidad. ¿Pero quién se creía ese tal Blaise? Además, lejos de resolver su dudas, la había dejado con más curiosidad.

O-O-O

Un chico de cabellera oscura y grandes ojos azul marinos, brillantes como el cielo nocturno, observaba tranquilamente el horizonte. Se encontraba sentado en el marco de uno de los arcos exteriores de un imponente castillo de piedra.

—¿Theodore? —le llamó Pansy, apareciendo a sus espaldas. El aludido no volteó, ni siquiera mostró señales de haber escuchado a la otra chica, pero ella sabía que le estaba escuchando, así que siguió hablando—. Escuché decir a algunos Ancianos que la organización de Inquisidores está planeando pasar una nueva norma que les permita perseguir a todo ser mágico que aparezca en su radar —comentó, acercándose y jugueteando con su cabello.

—No lo están planeando, ya es un hecho —declaró el chico, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. El mundo de los muggles siempre me ha parecido despreciable, pero... —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con aflicción.

—Sé que Draco le pidió a Blaise que fuera al mundo muggle —confesó Theodore, suspirando con cansancio y volteando a ver a la morena con un gesto de disgusto—. No sé las razones y es obvio que él no las dirá, pero fue una decisión estúpida bajo las circunstancias actuales. En unas horas la Corte de Wizengamot dará el toque de queda para todo el mundo mágico. Hasta que no se resuelva lo de los asesinatos en serie que han estado ocurriendo, todos los seres mágicos somos sospechosos para los Inquisidores —explicó, más como una reflexión para si mismo que otra cosa.

—¿Eso significa que si Blaise no vuelve...? —titubeó ella.

—Lo van a poner en la lista negra y lo van a cazar —confirmó, volviendo a enfocar su vista en la distancia, como esperando a que su compañero volviera en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Pero en qué está pensando Lord Malfoy?! —exclamó horrorizada ante la idea.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? Aunque dudo mucho que te vaya a dar respuesta alguna —concluyó con indiferencia.

Pansy le miró con un puchero, pero entendió que Theodore quería estar solo, así que se retiró sin decir nada más. Odiaba enormemente como los chicos la excluían siempre de los problemas, como pensando que ella era demasiado tonta para entender las cosas. Como miembro de una de las familias de los veintiocho sagrados, tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría en Wizengamot, sin embargo, su hermano mayor se encargaba de excluirla constantemente de las reuniones.

—Me encantaría que al menos alguien se dignara a explicarme por qué aceptamos las estúpidas normas de los Inquisidores —masculló entre dientes, caminando por un amplio corredor del castillo de Hogwarts, la fortaleza en la que se reunían todos los lideres del mundo mágico. No entendía para que la hacían ir ahí si la iban a mantener al margen de todo lo que ocurría.

O-O-O

Después de una breve discusión sobre meter las narices donde no le llamaban, Matt dejó que Astoria se marchara sola del colegio. Aunque las Greengrass tenían choferes que las iban a recoger y las llevaban a todos lados, la joven decidió dar una pequeña caminata por su cuenta, para aclarar sus ideas con respecto a la exhibición de atletismo. Una parte de ella quería participar, pero por otro lado sentía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para la tarea. ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba? ¿Y si se caía? Haría el ridículo frente a las cámaras, luciendo como una tonta a nivel nacional.

Astoria detuvo su andar frente a un escaparate de una butique donde vendían esa marca que ella patrocinaría, en caso de aceptar la oferta. Los maniquís que modelaban las prendas tenían una figura envidiable e imposible de conseguir. Las modelos de las fotos, que aparecían realizando actividades deportistas como alpinismo, eran ridículamente hermosas como para querer compararse con ellas. ¿En serio los de la marca querían que un par de adolescentes comunes y corrientes les hicieran una exhibición? Quizás solo era por ser niñas ricas.

—¿Piensas comprar algo de ahí? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

La castaña respingó y volteó enseguida para toparse con un Blaise sonriente.

—¡Oh! Eres tú de nuevo —dijo con cierto tono de sorpresa y curiosidad, no esperaba volver a ver tan pronto al chico.

—Sí, soy yo. Lamento que no se tratara de tu noviesito ese —bufó el moreno con burla.

—¿Matthew? —enarcó una ceja—. Él no es mi novio —informó de mala gana, volviendo a ver hacia el interior de la butique.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a comprar algo o no? —insistió Blaise, ignorando por completo el tema que él mismo había sacado a flote.

—No, realmente no —contestó ella, desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar por la calle, confiada en que él la seguiría.

Efectivamente, el chico la siguió y luego de caminar unos cinco minutos en silencio, entraron a una cafetería. Resultó inevitable que el moreno llamara la atención por su buena imagen, más aún cuando se quitó los lentes de sol. La camarera no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a semejante ejemplar del genero masculino. Tanto era la impresión de la mujer, que se quedó con la libreta en mano y la boca entreabierta, admirando al joven.

—Yo quiero una copa de nieve de vainilla —pidió Zabini, esbozando media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —concedió la camarera, garabateando sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Durante unos segundos la escena permaneció así, en lo que Astoria esperaba que le prestaran algo de atención.

—Ejem —carraspeó la chica para darse a notar, sin resultados—. Yo quiero un té dulce con limón —dijo con la esperanza de que eso bastara.

—Claro —respondió la mujer de forma automática, sin realmente poner cuidado en lo que decía la castaña.

—Ella quiere un té y eso es todo por ahora —dijo Blaise, haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara de una vez, solo entonces la camarera reaccionó.

—Por supuesto, vuelvo en un segundo—contestó la aludida de forma atropellada, retirándose con nerviosismo hacia donde preparaban la comida.

Aunque Blaise y Astoria quedaron a solas en la mesa, las miradas sobre ellos les robabas toda privacidad que pudieran tener para hablar. Por lo tanto, esperaron en silencio a que la camarera volviera con sus ordenes y la cuenta.

—Yo invito —se adelantó a decir el moreno, tomando el recibo para que ella ni siquiera lo viera y entregando un billete a la mujer.

—Gracias —murmuró Astoria, revolviendo los hielos de su bebida con la pajilla y apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su otra mano.

—Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamarme. Mi nombre es Alice —añadió la camarera, dejando otra nota cerca de Blaise.

El chico en cuestión sonrió con amabilidad, pero cuando la mujer se retiró, no se molestó en mirar el papel doblado. Astoria dio el primer sorbo a su té y él se llevó a la boca la primera cucharada de helado, mientras esperaban a que los ánimos a su alrededor se apaciguaran para poder hablar.

"_¿Será algún modelo extranjero?" "Quizás un actor de otro país." "Yo creo que es hijo de alguien muy importante, mira como viste." "¿Serán novios? Sería una lastima."_ Los murmullos de las chicas no pasaron desapercibidos para Astoria, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona. En el centro comercial había sido lo mismo y aunque entendía que realmente esos tipos tenían un físico envidiable, sentía que había algo más en ellos que provocaba que llamaran la atención.

—¿Y? ¿Me dirás algo? —habló finalmente la castaña, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, causando que las jovencitas desviaran la vista y notando que un par de chicos pelirrojos no solo les miraban fijamente, sino que en lugar de disimular fruncieron el ceño cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

—Pregunta lo que quieras y yo responderé —aseguró Blaise, sin dejar de comer helado.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta satisfactoria sobre el color de sus ojos —reiteró Astoria, incapaz de quedarse con la duda.

—Eres muy persistente —comentó y se relamió los labios manchados de nieve.

—Me dijiste que contestarías mis preguntas, ¿no? —insistió ella. Realmente quería saber que clase de truco era aquel, porque de otra forma, tanto Blaise, Malfoy y los otros chicos, no eran la gran cosa para llamar su atención. En la sociedad elitista en la que había crecido se había topado muchas veces con gente hermosa y grotescamente adinerada. Sin embargo, esos ojos tenían un magnetismo difícil de evitar.

Tras un corto silencio, Blaise suspiró y decidió por fin hablar. Sus expresiones delataban que accedía más por obligación que por gusto propio.

—Son naturales y todos los de nuestra especie los tienen así —respondió con suavidad y una sonrisa, examinando los diferentes gestos que se formaron en el rostro de la fémina—. Los muggles dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿no? Piensa que nuestros ojos son el reflejo de nuestra magia —añadió naturalmente, como quien habla del clima.

—¿Su especie? ¿Magia? —repitió la chica, dándole toda su atención al moreno.

—Yo y los chicos que viste el otro día, incluyendo a Malfoy, somos magos —confesó con mucha seriedad.

Astoria ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Analizó aquellas palabras de diferente manera y luego sonrió. Durante unos instantes Blaise creyó que la chica por fin había entendido a lo que él se refería. Sin embargo, la realidad estaba muy lejos de aquel pensamiento.

—¿Donde está la cámara escondida? —se preguntó Astoria en voz alta, mirando de nuevo hacia todos lados.

—¿Qué? —el confundido ahora era Zabini.

—Obviamente esto es alguna clase de broma —dijo Astoria, muy confiada—. Ya se me hacía raro que, después de aquel encuentro casual, un chico fuera a buscarme hasta el colegio tan solo para confesarme cosas de su vida —se rió y negó con la cabeza—. Fue Geraldine, del Club de Gimnasia, ¿verdad? Espera que me crea algo así y quede como una tonta en un tonto programa de cámara escondida —siguió hablando para si misma y buscando la dichosa cámara con la vista.

Blaise por su parte enarcó una ceja, incrédulo de la incredulidad de Astoria, quien finalmente cayó en cuenta de que aquellos tipos misteriosos que los miraban desde hacía un rato podían ser los encargados de la broma. La chica se levantó y se aproximó a ellos, ignorando como Zabini se levantaba a toda prisa para detenerla. La tomó de la mano, tirando de ella con la mayor delicadeza posible. Al sentir el agarre, Astoria se detuvo y giró, al mismo tiempo que los dos pelirrojos se ponían de pie.

Pese a las leyes de física que conocía la chica, fue cuestión de segundos para que uno de los pelirrojos se encontrara interpuesto entre ella y Blaise, mientras el otro la agarraba con recelo, alejándola del moreno. Como si eso no fuera bastante decir, Astoria notó que todas las personas a su alrededor se habían quedado inmóviles, inclusive la mesera que servía café. El liquido oscuro, suspendido a medio camino, sin llegar todavía a la taza blanca, le confirmó que algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí y nada tenía que ver con una producción televisiva.

—Zabini, han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos —saludó uno de los pelirrojos —. No has cambiado en nada —agregó con un tono irónico.

Astoria parpadeó. Era más que obvio que se conocían, pero algo le decía que la relación que tenían no era exactamente la que ella estaba imaginando.

—A diferencia de ustedes, que cada vez están más viejos —les respondió el moreno, sonriendo y mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

—Técnicamente el anciano eres tú —se defendió uno de ellos, el que le estaba apuntando con... ¿Una varita? Astoria ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al caer en cuenta de ello. A decir verdad, comenzaba a pensar que se había quedado dormida en algún lugar y que aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

—¿Cuántos años cumples este año? ¿Noventa o cien? —preguntó de forma burlona el pelirrojo frente a él.

—En realidad tengo 72 años, los nobles no envejecemos igual que los sangre limpia —informó Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. Son Draco, Nott Junior y Lord Weasley quienes están por cumplir noventa años en estos meses que vienen. Les diría que están invitados, pero dudo que quieran asistir —comentó sonriente, notando como el rostro de los chicos se descomponía al escuchar el nombre de aquellos magos de sangre pura que hacía tiempo habían conseguido que varios Inquisidores fuesen juzgados en Wizengamot por utilizar magia durante sus cacerías.

Entender la estrecha y tormentosa relación que tenían los magos con los inquisidores era demasiado difícil de explicar en pocas palabras, finalmente les había tomado milenios llegar a los términos actuales. Sin embargo, algo que se debía de destacar era que, en la antigüedad, varios magos e inquisidores tuvieron relaciones muy estrechas, a tal grado que algunos individuos se cambiaron de bandos y sus hijos mestizos se vieron obligados a elegir a que lado querían pertenecer. Incluso hubieron familias que prefirieron renunciar a todo para poder vivir tranquilamente como muggles.

—Vaya, así que nuestro hermano va a cumplir años. Quizás le mandemos una postal —habló el pelirrojo que agarraba a Astoria para que no se moviera.

—¡George! —le llamó su gemelo con el ceño fruncido—. Con eso no se bromea —bramó y fulminó a Zabini por haber tocado aquel tema.

Los Weasley en particular eran una familia que no hacía mucho tiempo pertenecía a la corte de los veintiocho sagrados del mundo mágico. No obstante, hacía menos de cincuenta años que el patriarca, Arthur Weasley, se había enamorado perdidamente de una de las inquisidoras más encantadoras que la historia hubiese registrado jamás. Molly era fiera en la batalla, pero una mujer demasiado noble y amorosa que había ayudado a uno del bando enemigo por mera justicia y generosidad. Para aquel entonces, Arthur ya había tenido dos hijos con una noble que había muerto durante aquel ataque de la segunda guerra mundial muggle. Arthur desertó y aceptó que sellaran parcialmente sus poderes para vivir con aquel ángel que le había robado el corazón.

Sin embargo, su hijo mayor se había negado a partir con él, tomando así la posición como único representante de su linaje. Ronald Weasley había sido por mucho el mago más joven en tener voto en la corte de Wizengamot, pero también era el que más detestaba a los Inquisidores porque sentía que le habían robado a su familia. Su hermana menor, Ginny, pese a tener sangre limpia, era demasiado pequeña en aquél entonces para decir por si misma, así que su padre se la había llevado con él. Arthur había tenido más hijos durante aquellos años, cinco varones para ser exactos y aunque se les había dado la oportunidad de elegir por ser mestizos, todos habían decidido ser Inquisidores.

—Eres un tanto amargado, Fred. Lord Weasley jamás les ha hecho nada a ustedes, por desgracia —dijo Blaise, a sabiendas de que aquello era como echar ácido a una herida en carne viva.

—¡Calla! —ordenó el pelirrojo, presionando su varita contra el pecho del moreno, pero sin realmente hacer daño alguno.

—¡Basta! No estamos aquí por eso —intervino George, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Por qué no me dicen qué es lo que quieren de una buena vez? —preguntó Blaise, aprovechando aquel momento que él mismo había creado.

—Sólo vinimos porque apareciste en nuestro radar y no sé si te han comentado, pero en unas cuantas horas se establecerá el toque de queda —informó George con seriedad, notando como Astoria se alejaba ligeramente de ellos—. Y además, estás con una muggle —añadió, clavando su mirada en la chica.

La joven de cabellera castaña estaba por decir algo, pero cuando pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar, alguien más hizo acto de presencia en aquel escenario suspendido en el tiempo. Una pequeña lluvia de orbes brillantes pero de color oscuro se produjo a un lado de Blaise, dando paso a la nítida imagen de un chico alto, delgado, que usaba lentes y tenía el cabello negro.

—Chicos —dijo a forma de saludo, levantando ligeramente la mano.

—¡Lord Potter! —exclamó el moreno, más con disgusto que con respeto.

—También me alegra verte, Blaise —respondió el chico, esbozando media sonrisa y volteando a ver a su alrededor, topándose con la mirada ingenua de Astoria—. ¿Es esa la chica por la que Malfoy te mandó? —preguntó curioso, clavando su vista en ella.

Astoria se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada color esmeralda, tan brillante e imposible como la de todos aquellos tipos extraños a los que comenzaba a darles el beneficio de la duda sobre ser magos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiera uno de ustedes con una muggle? —interrogó Fred, provocando que la chica sintiera que todo mundo tenía preguntas pero nadie daba ni siquiera una respuesta.

Un intenso silencio se formó y aunque duró solo segundos, se sintió como una eternidad.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿saben? —dijo Astoria por primera vez desde que el tiempo se había congelado—. Agradecería poderme ir ahora, no quiero llegar tarde a mis compromisos —mintió, ya que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer pero necesitaba una excusa para salir corriendo.

—Descuida, estamos en un Aresto Momentum —informó Blaise—. Cuando el tiempo vuelva a correr no habrás perdido ni un solo segundo de tu agenda.

—Estoy casi seguro de que esto es ilegal de alguna forma, pero no es a lo que vine —comentó Potter, observando a los muggles que permanecían congelados a su alrededor—. Parkinson me pidió que te avisara lo que seguramente no sabes por andar cumpliendo ordenes sin sentido del Lord Mimado —añadió, dejando muy claro que Malfoy no era y nunca sería de su agrado.

Los pelirrojos rieron entre dientes por aquel apodo. Si Potter no fuese de alguna forma como su hermano, incluso hasta les caería bien.

—¿Lo del toque de queda? —preguntó el moreno, ignorando el insulto a Draco ya que ni él mismo le daba el respeto que se merecía por ser un sangre limpia.

—Si, eso —bufó de mala gana el chico de los lentes—. Tienes poco menos de una hora para volver o te pondrán en la lista negra de los Inquisidores y te comenzarán a cazar por ser sospechoso de los asesinatos —le informó con más detalle.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué aceptamos semejante condición en base a una estupidez que a ellos se les salió de las manos? —acusó, mirando con reproche a los pelirrojos que sonreía con cierta altanería.

—Porque tenemos un acuerdo de cooperación o algo así. Si quieres discutir sobre el asunto, vuelve que no serás el único que esté en desacuerdo, pero si violas el toque de queda nada te salvará de estar sujeto a la ley Inquisitorial —habló seriamente para después mirar a Astoria y negar con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera los caprichos del hurón valen tal precio —concluyó para ser rodeado nuevamente por aquellas orbes oscuras y desaparecer.

—La chica Parkinson debió de insistir mucho para que Potter accediera a venir a avisarte con una proyección astral —comentó Fred, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Maldita sea! Voy a matar a Draco cuando vuelva —masculló el moreno, sacando de su bolsillo las gafas de sol para ponérselas.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Y tu acompañante? —le recordó George, apuntando a Astoria.

—Es una muggle, común y corriente, pese a lo que Draco piensa —declaró de forma desdeñosa—. Lo siento, pero no les puedo dar la oportunidad de que me pongan en la lista negra y aún tengo que buscar donde se puede buscar un portal —informó, mirando a la chica y sacando lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo con varias manecillas que no marcaban la hora.

—¿La vas a dejar a nuestra disposición? —sugirió Fred y Astoria sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, pero no tengo tiempo que perder —puntualizó, dando dos largas zancadas para alcanzar a la castaña, tomarla por el brazo y llevársela con él.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la chica en cuestión, notando como al abrir la puerta y salir a la calle, el tiempo volvía a tomar su curso alrededor.

Dentro del local se quedaron los pelirrojos, siendo observados con curiosidad por los ahí presentes, quienes a su vez se preguntaban qué había pasado con la pareja tan llamativa que estaba ahí momentos atrás.

—Decir "poco menos de una hora" es algo injusto, ¿no? En realidad le quedan treinta minutos y contando —comentó George mirando su reloj con desinterés.

—Lo que se hagan los magos entre ellos, no es asunto nuestro —contestó Fred, bufando de mala gana por aquel desagradable encuentro. Él en particular, y más que todos sus hermanos, le tenía un resentimiento enorme a los seres mágicos, tal vez porque formaban parte de un trozo de él al que había tenido que renunciar por las estúpidas leyes establecidas por el tribunal de Ancianos.

Fuese como fuera, a la hora de cazar, no había mejores Inquisidores en la actualidad que él y sus hermanos. Y cuando el toque de queda comenzara, no iba a tener piedad, así fuese al mismo Ron al que ubicasen en su radar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sólo aceptaré orquídeas para mi funeral, eh. Digo, porque sé que seguramente me querrán matar y más vale avisar xD**

**Si ha quedado muy confuso o existe algo que quieren que les explique, no duden en dejarmelo saber y en cuanto pueda se los contestaré por MP -incluso si quieren spoilers-. Y en general, ya saben, acepto cualquier cosa que me quieran decir.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer y su apoyo incondicional. Recordad que estos fics son por y para vosotros. **

**¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Tened buen inicio de semana!**

**-Ophe.**

* * *

**Response to Reviewers**

**kaedde:**

Mujer, yo a ti te debo, no una respuesta, sino que un fic completito dedicado.

Pese a que estaba ausente de Fanfiction, tu review lo leí por casualidad en las notificaciones de mi correo y no te imaginas lo que sentí. Siempre he dicho que ya es ganancia que alguien me lea y que me siento feliz con que a una persona le guste lo que escribo, pero cuando dicen cosas así, ¡joder! Me entra el sentimiento y recuerdo que la razón por la que amo escribir es porque he salido muchas veces del hoyo por leer historias o libros en aquellos momentos en los que había perdido la ilusión.

Así que, me alegra que de algo sirvan las tonterías que escribo y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el honor que me haces, porque al final de cuentas un escritor se dedica a su lector. Y lo del fic no lo digo en joda. Si tuvieras cuenta te lo hubiera dicho por MP, pero en caso de que leas esto, dejadme alguna nota de qué se te antoja (por ejemplo, humor, fluff o smut o alguna idea en particular, puede ser incluso a modo de pregunta como "¿a donde fueron de luna de miel?" y yo contesto con el fic)

**yesica7448:**

Pues más vale quitarse la intriga tarde que nunca, ¿no? -no tengo vergüenza, lo sé- x'D

Lo siento, pero aquí está ya la continuación y espero que te siga gustando como se me va liando el asunto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme! ¡Un beso para ti también!

**Skuld Dark:**

¡Que bueno! ¡Ojalá te siga gustando! ¡Besos!

**Florfleur:**

De Draco y lo que piensa, sabremos más el próximo capitulo, lo prometo ;3

¡Gracias por el comentario, linda! Espero que también pases una buena semana y que, si lo llegas a leer, este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Athena-Black13:**

Sorry... Sé que la he liado por darmelas de muy acá, pero quería experimenar un poco. Además, si no mal recuerdo, algo te mandé por MP para explicar el lio que me he creado con esta historia xD

**EsmeraldCullen02:**

Awww linda, he de admitir que a veces siento que me sobrestimas, pero admito que leer tus comentarios siempre me sube el animo.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por tanto apoyo y palabras bellas!

Ahora bien, **ESTO ES SPOILER** -por si alguien anda leyendo-, el cliché de la historia es predecible, Astoria es bruja, pero no lo sabe y los pormenores de cómo terminó viviendo como muggle serán parte del desarrollo de la historia.

**ESTO YA NO ES SPOILER**, es solo mandarte un enorme besote por todo el apoyo que me das. ¡Te quiero, linda!


End file.
